LOS MARCADOS - Un nuevo comienzo
by LobaJunior
Summary: Hola soy nueva en esto no se como va .Me confundí por lo tanto pensé que podria publicar cualquier historia sin problema, asi que lo siento no tiene que ver con este libro asi que disculpenme pero porlo menos leanlo a ver si les gusta ahora seguire las o he pasado el trabajo para hacerla y cometí errores no la acabaré el final es abierto mucho diría yo pero si les gusta.


# LOS MARCADOS - Un nuevo comienzo #  
LOS MARCADOS - Un nuevo comienzo PRESENTACIÓN - Brillet Seicum: Ella es la sensata del grupo, se piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas no se lleva muy bien con Sam. Su marca es "el vampiro". Tiene origen Indio.  
\- Samanta Shey: Es de Suiza. Tiene un carácter oscuro por asi decirlo. Es algo borde y diabólica. Pero en cuanto la llegas a conocer bien es como un trozo de pan su marca es la del "neco oscuro" (gato oscuro)  
\- Jenny Valentine: Es la chica más inteligente, suele ser muy perfeccionista por eso suele corregir a todo el mundo. Cosa que irrita bastante. Es francesa. Su marca es la "serpiente"  
\- Michelle Brooks : Es de Grecia. Sin ella el grupo estaria dividido, es la pacífica une al grupo. Odia verlos enfadados por eso hace lo posible por hacerlos reír. Su marca es "el lobo".  
\- Gael Castillo : Es Argentino. Es el unico chico del grupo cosa que le intimida bastante. Es popular tiene a casi todas las chicas locas, pero no a la que el le gustaría, o almenos eso cree el. Su marca es "el dragón".Hola Capítulo 0...  
Entonces Gael se zambulló en el agua en busca de Michelle.  
\- Gael! Vuelve es demasiado tarde - grito Brillet - Nunca! -Grito Gael- No pienso dejar que le pase nada malo a Michelle - Gael, es inútil aceptalo!- grito desesperada Sam - Te va a pasar lo mismo que a ella - Me da igual - Gael!- chillaron a coro Sam y Brilla Gael se sumergió luchando contra las presiones. Lo que lo movia era Michelle. Ver a la muchacha inconsciente, lo impulsaba hasta puntos inimaginables.  
Capítulo 1 Es curioso como te puede cambiar la vida en un instante, eso mismo es lo que han descubierto nustros protagonistas: Brillet,Gael, Sam, Michelle y Jenny. Era el primer día de instituto, todos empezaban una nueva etapa de su vida. Por ejemplo esa año hiba a ser la tercera vez consecutiva que Michelle se cambia de país. Brilla parecia ser la más preocupada por el instituto, no paraba de chocarse con las personas. En el parking del instituto Michelle caminaba mirando para su móvil, cuando sin querer choco con Gael exparciendo todo sus folios por el suelo.  
\- Lo siento, perdón- dijo Michelle arrepentida - No pasa nada, dejeme que adivine ¿primer día? -preguntó Gael - Si - El mio también, ¿en que grupo estas?  
\- 2Bach A - Entonces me parece que nos vamos a ver más veces -Bueno, por lo menos ya conozco a alguien - ¿Como te llamas?  
\- Mi...  
Entonces sonó la sirena provocando que Michelle saliera corriendo. Gael al verla la impresionó su belleza. No se puede decir que a ella el no le pareciera mono.  
En el aula desde el primer momento en que se vieron, los cinco ya sintieron una conexión especial. Aunque los 5 estaban lejos unos de otros, les parecia estar más cerca que de lo que creían. Entonces la profesora dijo:  
\- Alumnos quiero que hagáis un trabajo por grupos de 5.  
\- Yo quiero estar con Juan- gritó un alumno - Yo quiero ir con el- dijo otro - Silencio! Haré yo las parejas - chilló la profesora. Este sera el orden : María, Lucía, Marta, Tifani y Emily. Luego: Sam, Brillet, Gael, Jenny y Michelle. Al oír eso Gael penso " al final pasaremos más tiempo juntos". La ptofesora les explicó que el primer grupo (el de Jenny) se reunirán esta tarde en su despacho.  
Por la tarde los cuatro ya reunidos empezron ha hablar. Jenny y Michelle no fueron hinibidas, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sin embargo Brilla era más tímida, pero seguía sin caerle muy bien Sam, aunque apenas la conocía. Entonces entro Gael en la sala, Michelle no paraba de mirarlo, Jenny vio que ahí se cocia algo asi que se fue a hablar con Brilla y Sam.  
-Si no te acuerdas teníamos una conversación pendiente - No, no se me había olvidado -Entonces has pensado en mi - Asi que te llamas Gael, ¿argentino? -Si y tu Michelle, ¿americana? - Frío,Frío - ¿Cuantos países hai en el mundo?  
\- Tantos como hastaghs en Facebook - Entonces, me rindo - Soy de Grecia - Nunca me lo habría imaginado, bueno, eres más guapa que Afrodita - Michelle no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Gael esbozó una sonrisa. - Pasa chicos!-dijo Sam Gael y Michelle se separaron como con quien no quiere la cosa. Jenny se acercó a ella y dijo:  
\- Es mono - Que? Si! Digo, no Jenny la miró con ojos de pícara. Entonces la profesora entró y dijo a trabajar, todo el mundo asintio con miedo. Cuando se marchó, Brillet dijo:  
\- Soy yo la única que piensa que es raro que nos haya citado, para el trabajo, y no nos haya ayudado o dicho algo.  
\- No, la verdad es que me ha extrañado - dijo Sam -Bueno olvidemonos de eso y pongámonos a trabajar- interrumpió Gael.  
Entonces el se acercó al armario y se cayó dentro. Pero no era uno normal si no que tenía doble fondo. Cayó por el, Michelle y las chicas fueron corriendo a ver si estaba bien. Michelle saltó al armario aterrizando en los brazos de Gael dejando que las demas chicas arriba ya que el armario se cerró. - Guau Gael, ves esto - Si tienes unos ojos preciosos - Gracias, pero no me referia a eso - Lo se - Me pareces un casanova - No lo soy - Bromeas las tienes a todas locas y eso que es tu primer día en el instituto - Si, pero no a la que yo quiero - Bueno como estás tan seguro - Si me dijera algo - Puede que no quiera apresurarse - Cierto , pero puede que sea el hombre de su vida - Solo la conoces desde hace un día - Para mi es suficiente, ¿pero para ella?  
\- Creo que para ella no lo es - Espero que sepa que no me voy a rendir - Creeme lo sabe En ese momento , hubo un silencio en la sala, Michelle aun seguia en los brazos de Gael. Tanto uno como el otro sentían una conexión especial. Sus ojos brillaban, el notaba que en el mundo solo estaban ellos solos. Entonces el dijo: - ¿Quieres que te baje?  
\- Si te molesto -Ahora quien es la casanova - Ah! te molesto - No, quedate todo el tiempo que quieras - Mejor bajame Gael la depositó en el suelo, ella se apartó impnotizada por un botón, entonces el dijo:  
\- Ey ,a donde vas?  
\- Mira...  
\- Michelle, no es momento para bromas - No es una broma - ¿Que tengo que ver?  
Entonces ella volvió, lo agarró fuerte y tiro del, arrastrandolo hasta un botón, entre todos lo artefactos de esa especie de laboratorio, ella se fijó en aquel botón, se fue acercando y lo pulso. Entonces el armaro se abrió, cayendo las demás chicas dentro entoces Brilla dijo:  
\- ¿Que es esto?  
\- Una especie de laboratorio, esta claro - respondió Sam - No me había dado cuenta - Por eso te lo digo - Chicas basta - dijo Michelle - Chicas fijaos en esto - Jenny señalo a una especie de cápsula metálica - ¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Gael - No se, pero es muy ala... - Dijo Sam Capítulo 2 Entonces se acercó cayéndose dentro de la cápsula. Provocando que todos se precipitasen dentro. Después de unas ondas de luz acompañadas por unas turbulencias, todo cesó. Michelle abrió la puerta y salió fuera y dijo:  
\- Chicos venid a ver esto - ya vamos - dijeron Al ver lo que estaban viendo se quedaron de piedra. Un paisaje antiguo todo de piedra, ropas clásicas y antiguas. Brilla supuso que deberían estar en una época del clasicismo. Pero Jenny la corrigió debido a que encontraran un papel escrito que decia:  
BAILE BARROCO A todos lo habitantes de la alta sociedad del reino, nos congratula invitarlos al baile barroco antes mencionado, donde tocaran músicos de alta clase como Vivaldi. Solo con invitación o se permitirá el paso a los: reyes, monarcas, condes, duquesas y príncipes. Esperamos que la velada sea jocosa. Traingan un regalo ya que es el aniversario del príncipe Eduard.

Entonces Gael dijo:  
\- Bingo -¡¿ Que?! - respondieron las chicas a coro - No lo veis, Vivaldi el personaje histórico del que tenemos que hacer el trabajo. - Ya, pero como volveremos a casa, eso es más importante - añadió Brilla - Mirad estamos en plena edad contemporánea, propongo que: primero hagamos el trabajo para ganar tiempo hasta que se nos ocurra algo, segundo intentar disfrutar de esto, ¿que os parece?- añadió Michelle - Mola, ¿pero como nos colaremos en el baile?-preguntó Sam - Aprovechemos la situación - ¿¡Que!?- chillaron los chicos a coro - Confiad en mi Todos a sintieron, nadie estaba seguro denlo que tramaba Michelle, pero Brilla sabía que no iba a ir muy bien. Todo el mundo la seguía sin decir ni mu. Cuando ella señaló una tienda, y les susurro:  
\- Veis esos chicos - Si,es una tienda - respondió Gael en tono burlón - Exactamente, solo hay que colarse por la trastienda y robar la ropa - Me gusta, ¿ pero como lo robaremos con las dependientas mirando? - preguntó Jenny - Fácil, dejadmelo a mi - dijo Sam Nadie sabe lo que pasó hay dentro, pero volvió con unos trajes preciosos, los chicos paseaban por las calles oyendo, los chismorreos de la gente. Que si eran príncipes, condes. El plan había funcionado.

Capítulo 3 Ya llegada la noche, Los chicos fueron a palacio, donde no fueron muy bien recibidos:  
\- Buen día, ¿quienes sois vos?- preguntó un guardia - Hola, somos los príncipes de Cezares - dijo Jenny - ¿Cezares?  
\- Claro, como iba a conocerla un simple pagano, es un reino con el más alto nivel de oro en el mundo. - Si es asi, ¿no les importará que vea una joya? - Claro que no, Michelle - Caballero e aqui, un reloj de oro y platino con diamantes incrustados- le enseño el reloj y casi cae patidifuso - Pasen porfavor, disculpen las molestias Dentro, los chicos no paraban de mirar a sus alrededores, cuan Brilla dijo ' chicos vamos junto a la multitud, toda esa jente espera a la llegada del príncipe para que inicie el baile' dicho eso los chicos se movieron. Cuando de pronto entro Eduard (el príncipe) en la sala. Tan pronto iniciar el baile Jenny pregunto :  
\- ¿Que tal si hacemos dos grupos?  
\- Vale, que uno vaya a por Vivaldi y otro se quede aquí - supuso Michelle - Brilla, Sam y yo iremos a buscar a Vivaldi, tú y Gael quedaros aquí. - Chicas esperad - dicho esto las chicas se marcharon -¿ Tan malo sería quedarse a solas conmigo? - Le preguntó - No - Entonces, milady me concederias este baile - Por supuesto Dicho esto se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde el chico dijo:  
\- Nunca somos capaces de acabar una conversación - ¿Y eso que significa? - Que quizas tengamos que acabarla ahora - Esta bien - Si, la chica que me gusta sabe que no me voy a rendir, ¿que pensará de esto?  
\- Gael , ya se que soy yo esa 'chica'  
\- No, es Jenny - ¡¿Que?!  
\- Es broma, ¿te has puesto celosa?  
\- No, mira Gael no digo que no me gustes pero...  
\- ¿Pero que?  
\- Pero...  
En ese momento el príncipe Eduard le preguntó a Michelle:  
\- Discupe, me harías el honor de concederme este baile - Si no le importa...- Intentó decir Gael - ¡Claro!  
Gael no entendía que pasaba, con sólo mirarlo a los ojos Michelle se quedó embelesada, como hechizada. Entonces el príncipe la llevo hasta una habitación. Cuando entraron Jenny y las chicas gritando:  
\- ¡Gael!  
\- Ey chicas, ¿que pasa?  
\- Algo: horrible, espantoso, horroroso - Vale ya lo pillo - Hay que irse - ¿Que pasa? Vivaldi os ha pillado - Peor, es el príncipe Eduard - ¡Oh no!, Michelle esta con el - ¿Sabes donde?  
\- Si, en ese cuarto - Corred, hay que salvarla - ¿Salvarla de que?  
\- No hay tiempo te lo explicaré luego Capitulo 4 Al entrar en el cuarto, todos se horrorizaron al ver lo que vieron, era el príncipe, se había convertido en un monstruo. Su piel blanca, se transformó en verde oscuro, su rostro de rasgos ángulosos, fue cambiado por el rostro del cuadro del grito. Pero eso no era lo peor, tenía a la muchcha, desmayada en sus brazos. El monstruo al verlos saltó por la ventana, precipitándose al mar embravecido. - Chicas ire a buscarla, esperadme en la playa - ¿Tu estas mal o qué? - dijo Sam - Loco no, peor aún. Entonces Gael se zambulló en el agua en busca de Michelle.  
\- Gael! Vuelve es demasiado tarde - grito Brillet - Nunca! -Grito Gael- No pienso dejar que le pase nada malo a Michelle - Gael, es inútil aceptalo!- grito desesperada Sam - Te va a pasar lo mismo que a ella - Me da igual - Gael!- chillaron a coro Sam y Brilla Gael se sumergió luchando contra las presiones. Lo que lo movia era Michelle. Ver a la muchacha inconsciente, lo impulsaba hasta puntos inimaginables. - ¿Pero que le pasa a este chico?- pregunto Brilla - Que esta enamorado y eso hace que las personas hagamos mucha tonterías- dijo Jenny - Pues que se desamore ya - Que pasa, ¿celosa?  
\- No, a mi no me gusta - Nadie a dicho eso - Me da igual - Vale, entonces vayamos a la playa Capítulo 5 Gael, luchaba contra sus propios límites pero era una batalla contra la que no podia ganar . Entonces cuando todo parecia perdido, el chaval fue rodeado por una luz naranja, la cual le dio una fuerza sobrehumana, empezo a coger velocidad, ni el agua ni las presiones lo detenieron,finalmente logró alcanzar al monstruo. Los dos se quedaron quietos uno frente al otro, entonces el monstruo le preguntó:  
\- ¿Que quieres?  
\- La quiero a ella - Pero yo la necesito - Me da igual, damela - No, es mía - No es un juguete - Yo y ellos la necesitamos - ellos, ¿quienes? - Estoy a su servicio, y la necesitan -¿ Pero quien?  
\- Ellos - ¿Quien?  
\- Mira dejame y vete - ¡No sien ella!  
\- Yo tengo poder y tu solo eres una bola de carne inmunda - Eso crees - Sí Eso fue un golpe duro para Gael , pero más le dolía ver a Michelle impotente. La estraña luz naranja regresó. Lo envolvió y le dio más poder del que podia imaginar, cerró los puños y sus ojos castaños se transformaron en dos bolas de fuego. Juntó los brazos y gritó:  
\- ¡SUELTALA!  
\- Vale, si la quieres ve a por ella Entonces la soltó, sin importarle Michelle, como quien tira una bolsa de basura a un contenedor, el chico nadó con todas sus fuerzas pero la luz se difuminada junto con au energía. Cuando la agarró, se quedó sin poder y por lo tanto, se volvió a convertir en humano era imposible regresar ya que se encontraba en la llanura abisal. Penso que sería su final asi que agarró fuerte a Michelle, provocando que se depertara, este sonrió y cayó desmayado en el acto. Ella pensó 'gracias' se daba cuenta de que para sobrevivir tendría que recorrer 7000km y 200m en un minuto, además contando con el peso, no lo conseguiría. Sabiendo la realidad se sentó en el suelo, llorando mientras esperaba su final. Entonces una de sus gotas, cayó en el rostro de Gael, provocando su despertar, esta lo abrazó, el la cogio entre sus brazos y su fuerza sobrehumana regresó. Se impulsó y tras una lucha contra las presines cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia las dorsales oceánicas, ascendió y en efectivo era lo que el pensaba un archipiélago volcánico. Los dos pisaron la superficie y se tumbaron en ella para coger aire. Entonces Michelle dijo:  
\- Gracias - Denada, ahora crees que nunca acabamos una conversación - Si, o nos interrumpen o nos secuestran - Estoy empezando a pensar que no quieres estar conmigo - No digas eso - Demuestra me lo - Esta bien, ¿que tal si acabamos la conversación? - Vale, ibamos en pero... ,tienes tu la palabra - ¿Que tal si cambiamos de tema?  
\- No, tienes que contestarme - Vale,mira no es que no me gustes pero...  
\- Basta de peros, he arriesgado mi vida por ti, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo una respuesta - Esta bien, mira no digo que no me gustes pero tengo miedo y si todo sale mal y si las cosas cambian, prefiero perder un novio a un amigo, además lo mio aquí puede que sea temporal.  
\- ¡Como! ¿Te vas a marchar?  
\- Probablemente, mi padre Wallden es informatico y millonario asi que solemos cambiar de país, por ejemplo está es la tercera vez que me mudo de país. Solo estoy un mes como máximo en un lugar.  
\- Ahhh, por lo menos podremos se amigos - Claro , pero sin sentimientos El asintió aunque en el fondo le gustaría que fueran distinto y a ella también.

Capítulo 6 En la playa, las chicas se preguntaban por que tardaban tanto. Entonces Sam comentó en tono fúnebre:  
\- La han palmado fijo, apostamos - Vale yo apuesto 5€ a que están vivos- dijo Jenny - Yo otros 5€ a que la han palmado.  
\- Chicas, ¿enserio? Podrían haber muerto y vosotras apostando- gritó Brillet con lagrimas en los ojos.  
\- Mira aún no nos conocemos, pero estamos juntos en esto y confía en que son fuertes no se rendirán, estean donde estean, seguro que estan bien-le contesto Jenny - ¿Me lo prometes? -Le preguntó Brilla - Prometido - Una cosa, si cabe la posibilidad de que sigan vivos, no habrá que encontrarlos digo yo - intervino Sam - Mirad, aquí hay algo extraño, hace 1 hora que no los vemos. Una persona niña, por asi decirlo solo duraria un minuto o dos como máximo. A lo mejor el príncipe Eduard, el de verdad sabe más de ese monstruo, quien sabe, también puede que tenga a Gael.-supuso Jenny -Entonces hay que volver a el castillo - dijo Brilla decidida - A palacio, en todo caso. La corrigió Jenny - Chica, eres bastante irritante - le susurró Sam - Lo se Mientras en la playa:  
\- Gael -suspiró Michelle - ¿Que?  
\- ¿Como volveremos a casa?  
\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea - Venga ya, has recorrido mas de 8000km en total, no se te ocurre nada - No, pero no paro de pensar en como he hecho eso - La, verdad has superado, los límites de un humano - Al o mejor no soy humano- dijo señalando al cielo - Quizas, pero eres mi amigo -Eso, ¿que tiene que ver?  
\- Que monstruo o humano, mi amistad no la perderás - Gracias - Una cosa - ¿ Que?  
\- ¿Que esa marca de la muñeca?, eso antes no lo tenías -No se, cuando me rodeo la luz me salió - ¿ Que pone?  
\- No se, esta en otro idioma -Parece japonés o chino - Mira, no se lo que ha pasado ahi abajo, pero me ha dado fueza sobrehumana - Te debo la vida - Estoy procesando que me darás a cambio, ¿que tal...?  
-¡BINGO! -¿¡Que!? - Sabes quien es Ícaro - Me suena - El laberinto, minotauro, Dédalo. - Es cierto, Dédalo para escapar del laberinto con su hijo se fabricó unas alas. Entonces me estas proponiendo volar - Si - Vale, pero, ¿como haremos las alas? No hay cera ni plumas y son más de 8000km de mar - Echale imaginación Dicho esto, los chicos empezaron a ponerse manos a la obra. Utilizaron sabia de árbol en vez de cera. Hojas de palmera en lugar de plumas. Al anochecer acordaron, esperar hasta mañana para que la visibilidad fuera mejor. Por la noche las chicas llegaron a palacio agotadas, entoces Brilla preguntó:  
\- Genial llegamos pero, ¿como entramos?  
\- Michelle dijo que aprovecharamos la situación - comentó Sam - ¡Claro! - gritó Jenny - a eso se refería - ¿A que? - preguntaron a coro Sam y Brilla - Somos del futuro aprovechemos lo - Entiendo, pero Brilla no, vuelve se lo a explicar - Sam. Da igual, este sera el plan: primero Brilla tu siempre llevas contigo aspirinas, ¿no? Nos haremos pasar otra vez por príncipes, si nos dejan pasar tomaré una aspirina y cuando sala la espuma finjire un ataque momento que aprovechará Brilla para ir buscar al príncipe. Pero si no nos dejan pasar lo finjire en la entrada. ¿Listo?  
\- Si -contestaron las chicas a coro En la entrada, del castillo Jenny se dirigió hacia el guardia y dijo con tono solemne:  
\- Buenas somos nosotras las princesas de Cezares - ¿Que quieren? - les preguntó el guardian malhumorado - Venimos a ver al príncipe - El príncipe desapareció, ayer junto con su hermana - Ya, por eso...  
\- ¡Fueron ustedes! ¡Arrestenlas!  
\- ¡No! ¡ Dejen nos! - Exclamaron las chicas Entonces arrestaron a las chicas y las arrojaron a las mazmorras. Pasaron ahí toda la noche hasta primera hora de la mañana, donde solo les quedarían 5horas para su muerte. En la isla Gael y Michelle se preparaban para alzar el vuelo. Cuando el preguntó:  
\- ¿Preparada?  
\- No, mucho - ¿ Fue idea tuya? - Ya pero y si sale mal - Que te tengo dicho de los peros - Nada - Que no los digas - Vale - Yo he confiado en ti, ¿confias tu en mi?  
\- Si - Entonces dame la mano Michelle lo agarró fuerte y los dos saltaron al vacío, parecía que se iban a estrellar contra los astilleros de roca pero una rafaga de viento los salvó a tiempo entonces Gael comentó en tono bromista: - Una carrera - Estas loco, sabes lo que le pasó a Ícaro - Si, quiso volar más alto que los pájaros y se ahogó - A si que no cometas tu ese error, no quiero perderte - No lo harás, tendrás que aguantarme por muchos años - No me lo recuerdes - ¡ E! Tampoco sería tan malo - Bueno...  
\- Que te e salvado la vida - Cuanto tiempo vas a estar recordando me lo - Hasta que te mueras - Eso ha dado mal rollo - Un poco si - Eh mira eso - ¿Lo que?  
\- Delfines, voy a bajar - Espera, una orden que le dio Dédalo a su hijo fue que no se acercara mucho al mar ya que el agua podría despegar las alas - Ya, tendré cuidado - Promete me lo - Prometido Entonces Michelle se acercó a los delfines, pero intentó alejarse en cuanto les vio los ojos, eran más rojos quel fuego, cuando se metarfosearon en el monstruo que antes la raptó, le agarrarón las piernas e intentaron llevársela consigo, pero Gael bajó la cogio de las manos y tiro de ella diciéndole:  
\- Que tenga yo cuidado y tu que, mucho advertir me pero eres tu la que te metes en problemas - No es momento para bromas, ¡ayudame!  
\- ¿Que cres que estoy haciendo? Gael luchaba, pero era una batalla que no podia ganar 1 contra 6, era inútil, intentaba resistir pero con un tirón de esos monstruos Michelle se hundía más. - Dejame, sino morirás tu también - Nunca, he hecho muchas locuras en esta vida y dejarte seria la mayor con diferencia - Vete porfavor, hazlo por mi - No seas pesada no te voy a dejar - Pero, porfavor - No seas tozuda - No soy tozuda soy realista - No te voy a dejar - Estoy hundida hasta la cintura, no me voy a poder salvar pero tu si - Sin ti ya estaría muerto - No es momento para ligar - No estoy ligando, se que solo quieres que seamos amigos pero mis siempre te querré - Solo nos conocemos desde hace un día - No, tres los que llevamos aquí - Si me dices no te quiero a los ojos te soltare - Dejame - No seas terca - Pues no te enamoraras de mi - Contestame a la pregunta - No te quiero - A los ojos - Vale ,te quiero, por eso vete - ¡No!  
\- Si me quieres vete- gritó Michelle con lagrimas en los ojos -No decias que me debias un favor por salvarte la vida - Si - Te voy a agarrar de las manos no te sueltes - Lo siento- en un gesto la muchacha se soltó - ¡Michelle!  
Esta vez lo monstruos no se fueron a los fondos submarinos si no que hicieron un remolino , entre el agua y el mar mar desaparecieron. Gael no sabía que hacer si se sumergia y no via a Michelle su furza no tendría efecto. Pero si se marchaba no volveria a verla nunca ¿ Que podría hacer? En ese momento le pareció oír una voz dulce que le llamaba:  
\- Gael...  
\- Michelle - No...  
\- ¿ Quien eres?  
\- TEMIE - Te que - TEMIE - ¿Eso que es? ¿Una secta o algo asi?  
\- No piensa, estas vivo gracias a mi - ¡¿Mama?!  
\- No soy el aire - Claro, TEMIE. Troposfera, Estratosfera, Mesosfera, Ionosfera y Exosfera - Si - Estoy drogado o algo asi - No - Sabes la fuerza que has desarrollado para salvarla - Si..., me la pudes devolver - ¿Devolverla?  
\- Si, hay que salvar a Michelle - No te voy a devolver la fuerza - ¿Por que? Acaso no te importa Michelle - No te la puedo dar, por que siempre ha estado en ti - ¿ Que?  
\- Si, Michelle solo ha despertado tu potencial - Ya pero sin ella mi potencial no se despierta - Es tu poder tu energía, piensa en lo que quieres - Quiero a Michelle - Te daré un consejo, tus amigas están en peligro ve a salvarlas y luego por Michelle, asi podras practicar tu fuerza en este tiempo - Vale pero, ¿y si no llego a tiempo?  
\- Es un riesgo que tendras que admitir - Ya, pero con estas alas de palmera no llegare a tiempo - Controlas el viento, vuela - ¿Como?  
\- Sacate las alas- En ese mismo instante una corriente de viento le arrancó las alas -¡ Ayuda!  
\- Piensa en lo que quieres - Lo que quiero vale, volar volar alto como los pajaros En ese instante Gael se alzó a el vuelo, le salieron alas de ángel. Se movia con ellas como si las tuviera desde siempre.  
\- Gracias TEMIE - Solo te he ayudado, ¿ algo mas?  
\- Si, que es esta marca del brazo - Tu destino era controlar los vientos y esa marca representa tu espiritu y mas cosas que iras averiguando - ¿Soy el único con esto?  
\- No, dicho esto adios - Espera quienes...  
No faltaron ni 5 minutos para que TEMIE desapareciera. Eso a Gael le daba igual en ese momento le importaba mas Michelle.

Capítulo 7 En las mazmorras Brilla lloraba, Jenny buscaba una manera de huir y finalmente Sam por el estrés no paraba de dar golpes contra la pared. Cuando Brillet gritó:  
\- Pero quieres parar de una vez - Paro si tu paras de lloras- respondió Sam de mala gana - Yo por lo menos tengo un motivo para llorar, pero tu por que pegas puñetazos - Para liberar estrés - ¿Que estrés?  
\- No todo el mundo tiene tu suerte - ¿Que suerte? - Chicas parad ya- interrumpió Jenny la discusión - Que pare yo que pare Sam - Yo para tu - Parad las dos En la sala solo se escuchaban las voces de las chicas discutir. Cuando de pronto se oyó una voz conocida.  
\- Desde luego como sois las mujeres se va el hombre y sacais las uñas - ¡Gael!- dijeron las chicas alegrandose - ¿Pero como estás volando?- se sorprendió Brilla - Una larga historia - ¿ Y Michelle? - No se - ¿No la pudiste salvar?  
\- Si y No - Primero la salve pro luego la perdí - ¿Pero que?  
\- ¿Que haceis aqui?  
\- Estabamos preocupadas por ti y Michelle. Asi que vinimos hasta palacio para pedir ayuda al príncipe - Pero si el príncipe secuestrara a Michelle - Ese era un príncipe falso - Bueno me lo explicais luego ahora os sacare de aqui - Vale - Apartaros - Chicas - ¡HURACAN DE DESTRUCCION! En menos de 30 segundos la pared de la celda se rompió, Ellas siguieron las órdenes de Gael tenían que saltar. Entonces invocó una rafaga de viento que las llevo hasta la playa.  
\- Haber chicas contadme todo del príncipe asi podremos salvar a Michelle - Mientras que tu y Michelle estabais en la sala del baile, nosostras fuimos a buscar a Vivaldi ,pero una comadrona residente en palacio nos vio asi que salimos con pies en polvorosa. Pero sin queres Sam y yo nos caimos provocando que unas escaleras de piedra se abrieran paso en el suelo. Nos fuimos por ella hasta llegar a unas mazmorras secretas donde se hayaba el príncipe Eduard . Ahi nos explicó que hace dos años mientras dormía, un monstruo lo raptó encerrandolo en un una celda. Desde ese día cada cumpleaños, suyo, secuestra a una muchacha y se la lleva a una habitación donde le roba el alma. Al explicarsos esta historia nosotras nos fuimos a buscaros, por suerte lo interrumpimos a medio proceso.  
\- Les absorbe su energía y luego ¿que?  
\- Eso es lo que le queriamos preguntar, entre otras cosas - En el agua cuando intenté salvar a Michelle dijo que ¿ellos la necesitaban?  
\- ¿Ellos?  
\- Eso mismo dije yo -¿ Pero ellos quienes son?  
\- Pero, ¡No me escuchais, yo que se!  
\- Vale... tigre- respondió Sam en tono burlón - ¿Que le estará pasando a Michelle? - se preguntó Gael En ese instante Michelle...  
\- Que, ¿que pasa?, ¿donde estoy? ¿Gael? - Ya se ha despertado - Sera comestible - ¿Quienes sois?,¿ que haceis aqui?, ¡¿no ,que hago yo aqui?!  
\- No lo sabe, se lo contamos Kimiko - Mejor si Ryu - Ryu, Kimiko que estoy en una pelí ninja - ¡No!  
\- Yo soy Kimiko, tengo 17 - Y yo soy Ryu, tengo 17 años y estoy disponible - Que, eso no lo habíamos hablado - ¿Que? - Ryu tengo que estar pendiente de ti todo el rato - Sorry but she is so guapa - Oid no se quienes sois, tenéis pinta de ser amables pero...¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! - Vale tranqui no te pongas snagreleffrugel - Ryu. ¿Sabes por lo menos donde estas?  
\- En... quizas por... cerca de... en Vilacova...  
\- Frío Frío -¿ Haber donde estoy? Primero ahh estoy en tatata y luego me pondre a gritar, osea que estais avisados - Estas un poco mal ¿no?  
\- Kimiko eso da igual esta cañon - Gracias...  
\- Haber estas en Japón - Ahh vale Japón - Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que pensaba - 3...  
\- ¿Que haces Kimiko?  
\- 2..., 1...  
\- ¡JAPÓN! ¡AHHHHH!  
\- Mis pobres oidos, espera, ¿ como lo sabias?  
\- Obvio: es una chica - Vale, ¿como he llegado hasta aquí?  
\- Llevas un año en coma Entonces Michelle lo agarró a Ryu y empezó a zarandearlo diciendo: - ¡¿Como e eso posible?!  
\- Me a-ho-gas... para me estas asfixiando - ¡Noo!  
\- Vale que que quería estar cerca tuya pero no tanto Mientras hacia esto ella pensaba en sus amigos, visualizaba la conversación:  
\- Llevamos un año aquí, me parace que Michelle no va a volver Gael - No puede ser Sam - Si lo es llevamos un año en una playa creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Brilla - Nunca, no me ire sin ella Brilla - Y nosotras sin ti. Se que la querias pero no va a volver - Si lo hara - La han secuestrado hace un año - Ya, pero aún hay esperanza - Pero alomejor si esta viva esta casada - No puede ser - Basta ya si no querías que se marchara no la hubieras dejado sola- gritó Jenny - Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Acabada su conversación 'imaginaria' volvió a la realidad donde Ryu decía:  
\- Era broma - Vale. Oid me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que volver con mis amigos - Sabes por lo menos donde estas - No - Entonces como piensas volver - No tengo ni idea - Tienes la mínima idea de donde estabas antes - No - Entonces - Basta Ryu - interrumpió Kimiko - primero cuentanos la historia haber si hay algo que podamos hacer - Ates de nada decidme el año y el día en el que estamos - El doce de septiembre del año cinco mil veinticuatro - Pero eso significa que estoy en el presente - Si y - Que mis amigos están en el pasado - ¡¿Que?!  
\- Os lo explicaré. Hoy era mi primer día de instituto en Galicia - Si, hasta ahí claro - Entonces mi padre me dejó en el parking donde me tropecé con uno de mis amigos. Esparciendo todo por el suelo, asi que empezamos ha hablar, pero toco el timbre y me diriji a clase, dejando mis folios en el suelo - Hasta ahi no hay nada raro, sigue - En clase la profesora nos mando hacer un trabajo, asi que nos reunimos en su despacho. Sin querer Gael se cayó dentro del conmigo y luego las chicas. Sam entonces tropezó y se metió dentro de una capsula con todos y llegamos a la época de la edada moderna donde me secuestraron dos veces y en la segunda me llevaron hasta aquí. Me he saltado un par de cosas por que si no - Yo creo que me voy a ir yendo chicas - No Ryu ahora la vas a ayudar, no hubieras ligado con ella - Jo - Piensa en papa - Vale la ayudaré - Gracias chicos los quiero tanto - Por cierto, ¿como te llamas? - Michelle - Son las 7, mejor que cenemos algo - Vale - ¿Te gusta la trucha arco iris? - Nunca la he probado - Pero hoy si - Chicos no se como daros las gracias - No tienes por que. Ryu quedate con ella - Vale hermanita Acabada la conversación Kimiko abandonó la sala, dejandolos a solas -Entonces tu historias es...  
\- No lo intentes entender - Ei, ¿estas llorando? - No - No claro, lo que pasa es que de tus ojos cae agua - Lo siento es que - Tranquila, se que puedo parecer algo ligón pero soy amigo - No es por eso es que me recuerdas mucho a alguien - ¿A quien? Se que tengo un aire a Ryan Gosling o como se diga - Oye si estoy llorando no me hagas reír - Lo siento ya sabes que tengo un don para la risa - Ahora lo se - Haber, ¿a quien te recuerdo?  
\- A un chico - Al que te gusta -¡ No! Si ,puede, digo un poco ,vale si me gusta - Con que me dijeras solo no ya te hubiera creído - Si quieres te presento a mis amigas - No grcias yo solo ligo para divertirme - No has probado a tocar la guitarra - Prefiero ligar - Sabes si he de quedarme aqui me alegro que sea con vosotros - Me alegro de que pienses eso Entonces Kimiko entró en la sala diciendo:  
\- La cena esta lista - Gracias chicos por todo, ¿por cierto, me podríais hacer un favor?  
\- Vale - ¿Sabéis japonés?  
\- Hombre no, estamos en Japón - Ups..., vale, ¿que significa esto?  
Michelle cogio un papel y dibujó el signo que tenía Gael en la muñeca. - Kimiko, ¿ eso no significaba dragón? - Creo que si Ryu - Asi que le puso dragón en la mano - ¿¡Que!? - Se prguntaron lo dos hermanos al unisono - Nada Acabada la conversación se pusieron a cenar mientras en la playa donde estaban los chicos:  
\- Sam, hay un 62'9% de posibilidades de que la palme - bromeó Jenny - ¿Eim? ¿Eso que significa? - Sam...  
\- Que posiblemente este muerta, ¿apostamos? Aún me debes 5€ - Vale - Chicos, un poco de tacto que este muerta no significa que haya que hablar de ello - Brilla, solo digo que hay 48'1% de posibilidades de qur estea viva - Sam, ¿como sabes tu eso?  
\- Jenny, Jenny ,Jenny, en cuestiones de muerte estoy siempre alerta, además llevo una calculadora en el bolso, ¿no pregunteis por que?  
\- ¿Por que?  
\- ¡Chicas! Michelle podría estar muerta y vosotras hablando de calculadoras - Gael, solo quiero saber porque tiene una calculadora en el bolso - ¡BINGO! - Tienes una manía con esa expresión - A lo mejor - ¿A lo mejor que?  
\- Se donde raptaron a Michelle - Que, ¿quieres donde la ha palmado tu novia? Como ha sido culpa tuya no nuestra - ¡SAM!  
\- Que, si es verdad Brilla - Bueno teóricamente bay un 99'3% de posibilidades de que haya sido culpa de Gael y un 0'7% de que fuera de Michelle- supuso Jenny - Lo que yo he dicho, ha sido culpa de Gael - ¡Sam!  
\- Dejala Brilla tiene razón - Veis - Sigue habiendo un 0'7% de posibilidades de que sea de Michelle y no tuyo. Por que ella se soltó - Haber, al o mejor si vamos al lugar donde raptaron a Michelle. Nos metemos en el agua y...  
\- Depaso acabas con nuestra vida también - Pues ire solo Acabada la conversación Gael alzó el vuelo dejando a las chicas solas.  
Capítulo 8 En Japón, na casa de Ryu y Kimiko pensaban en como poder ayudar a Michelle:  
\- Kimiko y si...  
\- ¡ No!  
\- Pero si...  
\- ¡No!  
\- No he dicho...  
\- ¡No!  
\- Dejame hablar - ¡No! Espera que - Oye, ¿Michelle sigue dormida? - Si, nunca he visto dormir tanto a alguien en situaciones extremas - ¿Deciais algo?-interrumpió Michelle - Que sepais que me estaba vistiendo y mirando el lugar de mi 'aterrizaje'  
\- ¡Lugar de aterrizaje, mi espalda!  
\- Cuando una se cae del cielo no piensa donde caerá sino si sobrevivirá Ryu - La proxima vez aterriza encima de Kimiko - No tengo muchas ganas de volver a caerme del cielo - Probablemente te vuelva a pasar ya que eres un ángel - Gracias por el piropo, pero ¿Como saldré de aqui? - No se pero para ganar tiempo puedes ayudarnos con la cosecha de arroz - Claro, puede ser divertido Mientras tanto Gael sobrevolaba en océano azul.  
\- ¿Donde estara Michelle ?  
\- Lo tienes que saber - ¿TEMIE?  
\- No, tu madre, ¿ quien te va a estar hablando en medio del océano? - Aquaman - Michelle esta bien - Menos mal, ¿pero donde?  
\- En un lugar del que nunca volverá a...  
\- Se supene que tu eres la que me da ánimos - Si la salvas puede volver - Haber empezado por ahi mujer. Por ezo quiero saber donde esta - Tu corazón te guiará - ¿Pero a donde me guiará? - ...  
\- TEMIE - ...  
\- Odio cuando me dejan con la palabra en la boca. Bueno, ahora lo mas importante es Michelle Se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer caso a su corazón, pero al final cedió metiendose en el agua, surgieron remolinos y olas. Parecía que estaba en el triángulo de las vermudas en plena tempestad. Gael, por motivos que os explicare luego, se teletransportó a Japón donde estaba Michelle, cayendo en la espalda de Ryu.  
\- ¡Otra ver, menuda semanita¡  
\- Eim...  
\- Si por lo menos fuera una chica guapa como Michelle - Michelle, ¿de que la conoces?  
\- Es mi novia - No puede ser verdad Entonces apareció Michelle, al ver a Gael fue corriendo a abrazarlo, fue tanta la fuerza de impacto que provocó que los dos se cayeran al lodo - ¿Michelle estas bien?  
\- Ahora si - Dime que no estoy soñando - ¿Te ha dolido el golpe?  
\- Si, pero al verte se me ha pasado - Que ñoño - ¿ Oye , mientras no estaba te has echado novio?  
\- No, ¿por que?  
\- Es que ese chico de ahi me ha dicho que eras su novia - ¡Ryu!  
\- No es por nada pero has puesto mi kimono perdido de barro - Lo siento, ha sido un acccidente Kimiko - Pero si te has tirado contra el barro - Asi que este es el chico que te gustaba - Si, no, que. Kimiko me ayudas a lavar el kimino - Luego, no cambies de tema - ¿Eso, has pensado en mi? - Un poco, ¿como volveremos a casa? ¿ Tendras un plan?  
\- No, en ese instante solo podía pensar en ti - Que cuqui pero ñoño - Solo digo la verdad - Hola, seguimos aquí - Losiento .  
\- Ryu - Michelle, se la manera de volver con las chicas - ¿Como, volando?  
\- Algo asi - Pero si no tenemos cera y tampoco palmeras - Te lo explicaré ven - Seguimos aqui - Ya pesao - ¿A quien llamas tu pesado?  
\- A ti - Paz tranquilos - Me calmaré, peeo solo por Michelle - Gracias Ryu - Por ti, lo que sea - Gracias, no doy abasto con los piropos - Michelle, tenemos que irnos -¿ Porque tanta prisa Gael?  
\- He dajado a las chicas solas - Ya, pero saben defenderse - Michelle, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Si claro - En privado - Esta bien Se fueron bosque adentro hasta llegar a un claro verdoso lleno de árboles verdes:  
\- ¿ Que te pasa Michelle?  
\- Nada, estoy bien - Algo te tiene que pasar - ¿Porque?  
\- Bromeas, primero te sueltas luego acabas en Japón, vengo a salvarte y quieres quedarte - Me solté yo ,es verdad lo de Japón algo raro pero no quiero quedarme - Entoces, ¿y lo de antes? - Lo que - Los piropos, ya saben defenderse - Vale, les he cogido cariño - A algunos más que a otros - Tu tienes celos de Ryu - No, solo que no debería haber vuelto a por ti - Pero que - Si estas tan agusto - Gael, como puedes decir eso - Tu sabrás - ¿ Que te pasa?  
\- Nada solo que veo que no te importaba volver a verme - ¿Que dices? - Que mientras te buscaba tu jugabas - ¿Como eres capaz de decir eso?  
\- Es lo que siento - Pues sientes mal. Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, llore te ecahaba de menos y me dices eso. Sabes si tenías alguna oportunidad de estar conmigo la has fastidiado a lo grande. Te odio- En ese instante Michelle rompió a llorar y salió corriendo ,  
\- Vale vete, quedate si quieres - Bravo -¿ Quien? - Ryu - ...  
\- El de los piropos - Tu, ¿que quieres?  
\- Decirte que eres un tonto redomado - No empieces - Te lo digo por que has dejado que Michelle se valla - A mi que me importa - Te importa por que la quieres - Pero ella pasa de mi - Eres muy tonto. Sabes lo que ha llorado lo que ha hecho por intentar salir - No lo sabía, pero me da igual. Ve tu por ella, total me da igual - Mira Michelle es una chica genial y la acabas de perder a no ser que vayas corriendo y hagas todo lo posible por recuperarla - Tienes razón Entonces Gael fue a buscarla:  
\- Michelle, losiento - ...  
\- Por favor, hablame - ...  
\- Se que estas aquí, perdoname - ...  
\- Hare lo que sea - ...  
\- Vale si, estaba celoso y algo frustrado ya que todo el mundo me decía que era culpa mía perderte - Ese no era motivo para hablarme de esa manera - No tengo perdón Entonces Michelle salió de entre los árboles y lo abrazó - Te quiero Gael - Lo se - ¿Como has cambiado de idea? - Ryu me ha ayudado, a darme cuenta de que estaba siendo un zoquete - Ya, pero eres mi zoquete Ella le dio un beso en los labios - ¿A que viene eso?  
\- ¿Tu sabrás? - No seas mala, ¿que significa?  
\- Adivina - Que tengo una oportunidad contigo - Puede - Entoces cabe la posibilidad de que...  
-Sobre lo de antes, tienes razón hay que volver con las chicas - Volveremos ,pero no sin despedirnos - Gracias Se dirijieron hacia donde los demas y se despidieron:  
\- Chao, gracias por todo - Denada, procura no volve a caerte del cielo - Ryu, ¿ no se como lo haces?  
\- ¿Hacer el que?  
\- Conseguir sacarme una sonrisa cuaneo estoy triste. Kimiko a ti tambien muchas gracias tu fuiste la que puso mas empeño en ayudarme.  
\- Oye aun llevas puesto mi kimono me acompañas y lo cambiamos - Claro - Volvemos ahora chicos - Sabes Gael - Que Ryu - Eres afortunado, por tener a Michelle - Lo se, gracias por lo de antes - No hay de que - Emserio, cónociendome era capaz de irme dejar a Michelle y no volver - Una cosa cuidala - Ya lo iba hacer - No lo entiendes hay fuerzas peligrosas - ¿Y?  
\- Que si ya la han atacado una vez es mas probable que vuelva a pasar - Tío, gracias por el consejo pero tranquilo controlo - Eso espero En la c Michelle y Kimiko charlaban preparandose para la despedida - Kimiko, te voy a echar de menos - Y yo a ti - Sabes, te debo una me has apollado mucho - Mira una cosa, no fue una casualidad lo de que aterrizaras aqui todo formaba parte del destino - ¿ Que?  
\- Todo estaba escrito - ¿A que te refieres?  
\- Toma este libro, leelo cuando llegues a casa lo entenderas todo - Gracias - Una última cosa, quiero que te quedes este colgante - Que bonito - Es un collar antiguo, algo simple ( Este era un colmillo de marfil blanco de lobo en una cuerda negra.)  
\- Bromeas es precioso, ¿me lo puedo quedar?  
\- Por supuesto - Vamos con los chicos - Si En el camino Michelle se preguntaba muchas cosas: ¿Que destino? ¿Que estaba escrito? No entendía nada. Por un lado de si misma tenía unas ganas increíbles de averiguar la verdad, pero tambien sentía un poco de miedo por saberla. Sea lo que sea era algo a lo que tenía que frontarle cara. - Kimiko, Ryu, no se como daros las gracias - No gracias a ti, nos has ayudado a desconectar de la rutina - Os voy echar de menos - Nosotros a ti tambien - Oid, no he tenido tiempo a conocernos a fondo pero teneis pinta de ser buenas personas - Gael, puede que al principio no empezaramos con buen pie pero me hubiese gustado mucho conocerte .  
\- Ryu, lo mismo digo - Supongo que esto es la despedida - Adiós chicos - Adiós Mientras que Michelle y Gael se iban, Kimiko y Ryu volvieron a casa - Kimiko, le has dado el libro - Si Ryu - RING RING RING - ¿Sera el hermanita?  
\- Creo que si, cogelo - Vale - RING RING RING - Allô?  
\- Ryu, soy yo - Que quiere Sr.N...  
\- No digas mi nombre, podrían estar escuchandonos - Losiento - Ponme con tu hermana - Claro, Kimiko - Buen día Señor - Le has dado el libro - Si - Perfecto asi sabran su destino y pronto eligiran bando - Si - Pero vosotros influireis en su decisión - ¿Como?  
\- Nunca habéis viajado a Galicia - No - Entonces haced las maletas - Si señor - ...  
\- Ya me ha colgado, oďio cuando hace eso - Hermana, ¿no tienes remordimientos por engañar a Michelle?  
\- Mira es para salvar a padre - Tienes razón - Venga vamos a hacer las maletas Los hermanos se fueron a prepararse mientra que Gael y Michelle daban vueltas sin ton ni son - ¿Gael a donde vamos?  
\- A la montaña mas cercana -¿ Para que?  
\- Te lo explicaré luego - Oye si vamos volver a casa me gustaría saber el como - Volveremos volando - Cuanto crack has esnifado - Mira se que es una locura pero si te contase la historia al completo fliparias - Entonces me limitaré a estar callada - Nadie ha dicho que no tengas que hablar - Ya pero no se me ocurre el tema -¿Quieres que hable yo?  
\- Vale - Que significó el beso de antes - Sabes que las fosas de Japón tienen una presión de 11.03 - No cambies de tema ¿Por que siempre que entre nosotros pasa algo cambias de tema? - Por que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas - Ya, pero no puedes besarme y esperar que no quiera hablar de ello - Te entiendo -No puedes negar que entre nosotros no pasa nada - No lo estoy negand...  
\- Haber para, dime si te gusto aunque solo sea un poq...  
\- ¡Dejame acabar la frase!  
\- Esta bien - Puede que me gustes un poco - Solo un poco - Si, solo un poco -¿ Enserio?  
\- Vale puede que mas de un poco - Entonces -¿ Entoces que?  
\- ¡BINGO!  
\- Que quieres ir al bingo - No, mira - Una montaña y que - Que ya tenemos via de vueta a casa - ¿Como?  
\- Agarrate fuerte a mi - Vale Asi fue Michelle se agarró fuerte y Gael gracias a sus poderes empezó a volar - Gael, esto es increíble - Verdad -¿ Pero como ?  
\- No lo intentes entender mas ahora es mas importante volver con las chicas -¿ No me puedes soltar?  
\- Si, pero harás una estupidez que te costará la vida - Puede ser - Mas no pareces estar incómoda - Como estas tan seguro de que estoy cómoda - No se, instinto - Que largo se me va hacer el viaje - Oye volviendo al tema de antes si te gusto un poco que tal si quedamos un día - No gracias, ademas me gustas como amigo - Lo sabía por eso como amiga - Entonces por supuesto En la playa las chicas discutían por todo - Chicas os dais cuenta de que por vuestra culpa estamos solas - Si Brilla, no soy tonta - Mira Sam, a mi no me levantes la voz - Te la levanto si quiero vale - A mi chulerías no vale - Mira mira por que estoy bajo la condicional si no - Si no que - No juegues con fuego que se puede volver en tu contra - Jugando con fuego mas bien con algodón - Din, din, campana y se acabó - ¡Que pare ella! ¡Yo! ¡No tu!- Gritaron las chicas a la vez - Es que en el fondo sois iguales - Calla bonita - Oye Sam, es que en el fondo es verdad - Yo como ella ni dopada - Brilla, Sam, quereis parar - Si estuvieran Michelle y Gael pondrían silencio - Oid si estan Michelle y Gael solos que habrán hecho Apesar de no llevarse mui bien, todas se empezaron a reir. Como si no existiera un límite. - Esa ha sido buena Sam - Ya te digo Jen - En el fondo no necesitais a nadie para poner orden - ¿Gael?  
\- No, Michelle - Estais bien que alegría - Ya Brilla - ¿ De que os reiais?  
\- De nada - Venga, ahora que estamos todos volvamos a casa - Tienes razón, este sitio me pone los pelos de punta Asi que los chicos volvieron a la 'aldea' y despues de dos horas dando vueltas de callejón en callejón. Encontraron el corrrecto ahi estaba su máquina del tiempo en perfecto estado. Se metieron dentro y dios sabe como la pusieron en marcha y regresaron al instituto y de la misma manera que entraron en el armario lograron salir. Aún que no conocieron a Vivaldi lograron acabar el trabajo, en equipo. Todos estaban felices, menos Michelle que no paraba de pensar en el libro, no estaba segura de querer saber la verdad. Salió la primera del instituto - Michelle, espera - Hola Jenny - ¿Que tal?  
\- Bien supongo - Supones, a ti te pasa algo - No - Que pasa, ¿Gael?  
\- No - Segura - Si - Hablando del rey de Roma. Mejor me voy - Hola - Hola Gael - ¿ Estas bien?  
\- Si - Segura, te noto apagada como sin vida - Estaré cansada - Conmigo puedes contar si tae pasa algo no te lo calles dímelo, para algo somos amigos - Gracias - Solo son las 18:07, si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo - Prefiero ir a dormir - A las seis de la tarde - Si, es importante dormir mucho - Si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo - Es por otra cosa que me pasa - ¿Lo que?  
\- Nada - Bueno si quieres hablar del tema llamame al 675210876 - Lo haré - Me lo prometes - Si - Chao - Chao- Michelle se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla - Pi...Pi...  
-¿Que es eso?  
\- Tu hermano favorito - ¡Fede!  
\- Hola renacuaja - No estabas en Andalucía con mama - Si, pero acabamos antes de lo pensado y queriamos darte una sorpresa - Pues si que lo ha sido - Lo se - Tienes que contarme tantas cosas - Y tu a mi que si no te acuerdas tu has estado en más lugares - Tenemos mucho tiempo - Subes,mama esta en el taxi - Claro Michelle subió al coche acompañada de su hermano. Gael a lo lejos contemplaba la escena, entonces Brilla le apareció a sus espaldas metiendo le un susto de muerte - ¿Ei que haces?  
\- Nada - Claro... . Detras de un arbusto espiando a Michelle - Es que desde aqui se aprecia mejor la vista del paisaje - ¿Porque la espias?  
\- Yo espiar, no - Lo que tu digas - Solo la miro sin que se entere ,como la gente normal - No es muy normal espiar a la gente - Y dale que no estoy espiando - ¿Quien es ese chico?  
\- Por que cres que la estoy espiando - Acabas de admitir que la estabas espiando - Ovserbando a lo lejos - Que cambies el nombre de las cosas no significa que su valor varíe - Lo que tu digas - Era mono, seran novios - No - ¿Como lo sabes?  
\- Instinto - No creo a no ser que haya pasado algo entre vosotros, como no se un beso - ¡No!  
\- Vale - Mejor me piro - Chao - Bye CAPITULO 8 Gael se marchó a sú casa intentando averiguar quien era ese chico. Mientras Michelle tan pronto llegó a casa se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y abrió el gran libro que le regalara Kimiko y empezó a leerlo comenzando por una carta pegada en la primera página del libro:  
12 /5/ 1842 Querida Corinne:  
Hola, se que me he retrasado mucho en mis cartas pero sabes que en estos tiempos de mi vida es difícil darme a comunicar. Se que te suelo contar historias divertidas sobre ríos que se deprimen al llegar al final y estrellas que tienen envidia de la luna, pero hoy te quiero explicar otra cosa más preocupante. De pequeña nunca te dijeron historias sobre el monstruo del armario o del cuco, pues despues de todo lo paranormal y extraño existe. Hace una semana en el mercado vi algo raro, que sobrepasó los límites de lo real. Hiba yo a comprar fruta para Miguelín cundo sin querer me confundí y cogi la esquina errónea, me pare a buscar el camino y me metí en una calle desierta, entonces fue cuando observé con mis dos ojos como un ser asqueroso de piel verde y ojos de fuego sostenía en sus brazos a una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos hijos del cielo, en efecto era bella. Me quede contemplando la escena hasta que sin querer rompí una caja de madera el montruo al verme soltó a la muchacha, saliendo en mi busca. Conseguí librarme y creo que la joven también, pero mi vida ahora tiende a correr peligro, espero que esta no sea mi última carta y si asi lo es piensa en que nunca te olvidaré

Un beso Jorge - Monstruo, chica desmayada- entonces Michelle se abalanzó sobre su smartphone y tecleó unos números - he de llamar a Gael, ¿como era? 673245, no 28976... .Ya me acuerdo 675210876 -Allô?  
\- Me he debido de equivocar, losiento - No espera, ¿Michelle?  
\- Si soy yo, ¿te pillo en buen momento?  
\- Claro, ¿que quieres?  
\- En el viaje ya sabes quiero hablar de lo que pasó - Y yi, mira la verdad es que...  
\- Como era el monstruo - Sobre el monstruo claro - Por supuesto de que esperabas que habláramos - Dejalo. Haber el monstruo era: verde, ojos de fuego, acuático, piel cubierta con baba ,cara tipo el grito y dientes destrozados - Gracias, chao - Espera - Dime -¿Quien era ese chico? - El de esta tarde - Si - Mi hermano, ¿por?  
\- Nada, nada - Algo si venga dímelo - Es que verás estaba algo celoso - ...  
\- Michelle - ...  
\- Ei - Que, estaban llamando al timbre y fui a abrir - Entiendo - ¿Que querías? - Mejor dejalo - Como quieras - Bye - Adeus Michelle se quedo dormida acurrucada por el pensamiento o mas bien pensamientos que tenía: miedo, amor, tristeza, alegría. Era una especie de lucha de emociones ,que nunca había sentido estaban siendo vividas por ella. Con solo saber que mañana hiba a tener que ir al instituto, recordando las experiencias que había vivido. Sabía que no hiba ha volver a ser la misma. Por la mañana del día siguiente, (sábado) Michelle se fue a dar una vuelta por el parque y vio a Jenny, ella la saludo y se acercó.  
\- Hola, Jenny - Hols Mich - Que tal?  
\- Bien, estoy paseando a Pekka, mi perrito -¿Es invisible?  
\- No, está justo... ¡Oh no!  
\- A caso es un beaggel negro con manchas marrones - Si, ¿donde está?  
\- En un camión de mudanzas el de detras del río - Ostras, tienes buena vista. Me tengo que ir llamame luego - No tengo tu telf...  
\- 673548163 - Gracias, suerte - Chao - ¡Ringggg! -al móvil de Michelle había llegado un WhatsApp de Gael - Hola q tal - bn - quieres ir al parke - no gracs, no me encuentro bn - claro :( seguro q no estas bn - si - entonces p q te estoy viendo - como q me estas viendo - ¡Buuu!  
\- Dios Gael que susto - Ya veo que mal estás - Losiento, quería estar sola - Oye si he hecho algo malo perdón - No es por ti - Enserio - Si - Entonces por que no me hablas - Si te hablo, que estoy haciendo ahora - Haber me refiero a ayer por ejemplo con lo de tu bajón, ambos sabemos que no era por la falta de sueño y me llamaste por lo del monstruo y no por...  
\- Y no por...  
\- Nada - Es por que no te guste que te de besos - Me gusta, pero no me gusta no saber lo que quieres. Siento que hago las cosas mal y te alejas de mi - No es por ti es por mi - Pero si no me cuentas que te pasa me haces daño - Enserio no quiero hablar de ello - Está bien, pero por que demos un paseo no pasará nada - Hasta que diģa que si no vas a parar - Como me conoces - Vale - ¿Adónde quieres ir?  
\- Me invitas a salir y no sabes donde ir - No es una cita - ¿Como estás tan seguro? - Tía eres increíble odio cuando haces eso - ¿El que?  
\- Una de tus preguntas que me hacen estallar la cabeza, di respuestas en vez de preguntas - Vale te daré tres respuestas - Solo 3 - Si solo 3 - Vale, cuando me besaste y te pregunte que significaba y tú me dijiste ya sabrás, respuesta - Que como novio puede que no estés tan mal - Entonces te gusto - Puede que...si - Eso significa qe todo este tiempo me has estadl mintiendo - Si - Te puedo hacer una última pregunta - Claro, la final -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?  
\- Puede - Respuestas - Esta bien - mañana a las cinco y media - Mejor a las seis - Hacemos una apuesta - vale continua - Si sale bien, seremos algo mas que amigos - Buenos amigos - No, sabes a que me refiero - vale, mas que amigos , y si sale mal nunca pasará nada más entre nosotros - Vale acepto - Yo también - Chao - Chao Mientras Gael se alejaba ella pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer y decir. Tenía que contarselo a alguien pero a quien. Al llegar estaba sola en casa con una nota que decía:

Cielo, soy mama mira Fede tu padre y yo estamos en una prueba de B1 para Fede de alemán. Volveremos tarde no nos esperes despierta. Puedes invitar a alguna amiga si quieres pero sin fiestas. TQ MAMA㈅4

\- Eso significa que puedo llamar a Jenny 673548163 - Hola. Who are you?  
\- Soy Mich - ¿Que quieres?  
\- Mis padres no están en casa, ¿quieres venir a domir?  
\- Okey mis padres no están en casa, les dejaré una nota - Vale, te espero - Din don - Dios que rapidez - Ho..la - ¿Quieres agua?  
\- No, sobrevivire - ¿Segura?  
\- Si, perdón por lo de esta tarde - No pasa nada -¿ Eso es un lobo?  
\- Si, se llama Look - Pero, ¿es lobo lobo o huski?  
\- Lobo lobo lo tengo desde que era un cachorro - Es una monada - Ten cuidado no se lleva bien con los desconocidos - Vale, ¿vamos a tu cuarto?  
\- Venga tengo un bombazo que contarte - Va ha haber una catastrofe que destruirá a los humanos dejando solo animales en la tierra - No creo, quizas,en un par de años - Soy todo oidos - Tengouna cita entre comillas con Gael - Mola - Menos mal que no eres de esas amigas que se entrometen demasiado - No... chata no sabes lo que te espera - ¿Qué? - Nada - No te vas a entrometer -¿Dudas de mi?  
\- Bastante - No me lo puedo creer - Pues es verdad ,no te metas - No quieres como en las pelis una amiga entrometida - Dime solo 3 pelis y te puedes entrometer - Romeo y Julieta - ¿¡Que dices!?  
\- La comadrona, metiendose todo el rato en su relación - Vale, otra - Radio rebelde - Okey, la última - Pues... esta esa de... ya sabes lo de... me rindo - Los picapiedra - ¿Donde ves tu la amiga entrometida?  
\- La amiga de Vilma claramente - Si. Una cosa, ¿no oyes una respiración detras de la puerta?  
\- Si, espera- abrió lapuerta y no había nada - Que extraño no hay nadie - Ahora recibimos una llamada anónima que nos amenaza a lo scream - Adoro esa peli - Y yo - Ringggg -¿ Lo cojes tu Michelle? - Vale, pero si es la llamada de un asesino me debes una - Tu cogelo - Diga - Has leído el libro - ¿Quien eres? - No te importa - Si me importa - Lo has leído - Adiós - Ve a la última página - ¿Quien es?

\- Oiga - ...  
\- ¿ Quien era Mich?  
\- No lo se Jen, pero hazme un favor - Esta bien que quieres - En el último cajón de la mesita hay un libro cogelo - En este solo hay bragas - En el de abajo - Este - Si, damelo - toma, ¿exactamente de qué va ese libro?  
\- No te lo creerías - Si no me lo dices - Vale , sabes cuando desaparecí por culpa de los delfines - Si - Pues acabe en Japón - What?!  
\- Allí conocí a Ryu y a kimiko - Well - Cuando nos marchamos. ella nos dio más bien me dio ese libro - Okey That's all - Jen habla en español - Vale, ¿que tiene que ver ese libro con la llamada?  
\- Kimiko me dijo: (cito textualmente) Mira una cosa, no fue una casualidad lo de que aterrizaras aqui todo formaba parte del destino - ¿ Que? - pregunte yo - Todo estaba escrito - ¿A que te refieres?- seguí preguntando - Toma este libro, leelo cuando llegues a casa lo entenderas todo - Vale - Ahora esta llamada me ha preguntado por el libro - Entonces, ¿que hacemos?  
\- Ve a la última página y lee lo que pone - Ya estoy,¿ lo leo en voz alta?  
\- Si - Entonces Jenny le preguntó si quería que lo leyera en voz alta. Tía esto me da malas vibraciones tiene las mismas palabras lo que nos hemos dicho y lo que nos ha pasado a cada uno de nosotros hoy.  
\- Dios desde que nos hemos conocido mi vida a dado un giro de más de 380° - De 360 en todo caso - Como sea - Mira el lado posivo es que me has conocido - Supongo - Supones no ,fijo - Toc-toc - ¿Quien es?  
\- Soy Wallden - Papa, estoy con una amiga - Esa soy yo- interrumpió Jenny - Hola amiga de mi hija - ¿Que quieres papa?  
\- Hablar contigo - Pues pasa - En privado - Vale espera aquí Jenny - Mejor me voy - Chao - Chao te veo mañana, suerte con lo de... chao Jenny se fue dejando a Michelle con su padre -¿Qué querías? -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? - Un mes - Tu ya sabes que mis trabajos nunca son permanentes - Papa,¿esto no sera la típica charla premundanza?  
\- Haz las maletas - Pero - Nos vamos mañana a las seis menos cuarto - ¿Tan pronto, ni una semanita de antelación?  
\- Losiento - Por lo menos dime a donde vamos - A NY -¿ Como me puedes hacer esto?  
\- Lo haģó por ti - No, ló haces por tu bien no por el mío. En estos momentós odío que seas mi padre - Michelle losiento - Te odio a tí a tu trabajo y a esta familia - Michelle Brooks Nikos retira eso - No quiero En ese instante Michelle se marchó de casa llorando - Odio a Wallden - Vale - ¿Quien eres?  
\- El chico que siempre te anima - ¿Gael?  
\- ¿Quien si no?  
\- ¿Que haces en el parque a la una de la madrugada?  
\- Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti - Me he peleado con Wallden - Tienes 17 años y siempre dices que hagamos la paz y no la guerra, ¿que puede haber sido tan grave para que te enfades de tal manera? - Vamos a tener que cancelar nuestra cita - Solo he preguntado, no he hecho nada - No es por ti - ¿Entonces por que es?  
\- Me voy a mudar - ¿Y cuando tenías pensado contármelo? - Esperaba que tu te dieras cuenta - No me lo puedo creer - Ni yo - Tu lo sabías - No lo sabía por eso me marché - ¿No te iras muy lejos? - A Nueva York - Solo te vas a América nos está tan lejos - Gracias por intentar animarme - Para que está tu chico - ¿Mi chico? Que yo sepa nunca te llamado eso - Pero si eres mi novia yo soy tu chico - ¿Novia? Nunca he dicho que fueramos pareja - Si te mudas no tendríamos nuestra cita la cuál iba acabar bien asi que - Eres increíble - Lo se - Te voy te voy a echar de menos - Anda que yo a ti - Gracias -¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
\- vale - me tienes que contestar con sí o no - huy me parece que he cometido un error - ¿Estás enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ti?  
\- La verdad es que yo...  
\- ¿Tu que?  
\- Te quiero Gael no como amigo me he enamorado de ti y por mas que intente negarlo al verte pierdo el control - Dime que no estoy soñando - créeme no es un sueño - si es una broma que sepas que es de muy mal gusto - Al hacer esto verás que no es un sueño - Espera, ¿que vas a..?  
En ese instante Michelle lo besó en los labios agarrándose por su cuello, para ambos parecía un sueño hecho realidad.  
\- Michelle, ¿acabas de besarme? - si, que pasa, ¿no te gusta?  
\- Si me ha gustado, pero esto es muy ala - Calla, no estropes el silencio si no es para mejorarlo - Como odio esto - ¿Que te bese?  
\- No, que por fin he conseguido besarte - ¿Solo querías besarme?  
\- No, estar contigo - Pues ahora no vamos a poder estar juntos - Siempre hay algo que nos impide estar en pareja - No digas siempre ahora estamos juntos sin que nadie nos separe - Ahora va hab,er algo que nos separe - Que negativa - ¡Michelle!  
\- Michelle ,¿quien te llama?  
\- No se Gael - Michelle ,soy Fede - Gael lo siento, tengo que irme - ¿Por que?  
\- Mi hermano no puede saber que tengo novio - Lo acabas de admitir - Si, adios para siempre - No digas eso, podemos seguir juntos a distancia - No se - Pues contestame que si - No se - ¡ Michelle!  
\- Dime que si - Yo...  
\- Tu...  
\- Vale acepto -¡ Toma!  
\- Me parece que esto es un adios - Si, pero no el final - Te quiero - Y yo a ti Entonces se volvieron a besar agarrados por la cintura. Cuando empezó a llover ,el agua ĺes empapaba ĺa piel pero aún asi seguían entrlazados unidos por un beso que parecía no tener final.  
\- Tengo que irme - ¿Ahora?  
\- Si ,mira como llueve - ¿Eso que mas da?  
\- Sabes que eñ algún momdnto me vaß a tener que soltar - Ya pero ahoŕa que te tengo en mis bŕazos no quiero dejarte ir - Yo ahora tampoco pero...  
\- Ya se que aĺ ser menor tienes que hacer caso a tu padre y que tu heŕmano te busca, peŕo me da igual que me hagan lo que quieran pero no voy a ďejarte - Yo no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo. Si por mi fuera me quedaba aquí con las chicas, contigo - Por favor no te vayas - Gael tengo que irme - Escondete - No puedo, yo tambien te voy a hechar de menos - Ahora que por fin estamos juntos nos separan - Lo se - Hare lo que se pero no te vayas - Federico me va a ver contigo y me llevará a casa - No te vá a llevar ,si hace falta monto aqui una a lo Kill Bill - Michelle,¿a la que estoy viendo eres tu?  
\- Adios Gael - Adios Michelle se alejó de el con lagrimas en los ojos y se acercó a su hermano - ¿Qué quieres Fede? - Vengo a llevarte a casa - No quiero - Oye se que es duro andar cambiandote de país - Eso a mí me dá igual pero siempre nos mudamos cuando hago buenos amigos - Te contaré una una historia - Vale - Cuando tenía tu edad ños fuimos a Bulgaría, allí me enamoré de Sophia Ptrhosperka solo había estado una semana coñ eĺla peŕo se convirtio en mi primer amor - ¿Y?  
\- Que cuando nos múdamós me tuve que despedir de ella - ¿Eso a mí qúe me importa?  
\- a veces tenemos que hacer cosas difíciles que no nos gustan por nuestro bien -Por nuestro bien no, por el de papá - Papá solo quieŕé lo mejor para nosotros - ¿ Que bien nos háce apartandonos de nuestros amigos?  
\- No te lo puedo contar - Por que no lo sabes - Eres múy pequeña para entenderlo - Tengo 17 ,¿cuando me ļo vas a contar? A los 37 - Mira entiendo que seá ďuŕo - Llevo desde ĺos 5 años aguantanđo esto y ya me he hartado - Entiende que tu nó puedes decidir sobre el trabajo de papa - Pero sú trabajo si que puedé ínfluir sobre mi vida - Te estás liando - No me estoy liando te estás liando tú prefiero morir de rodillas que vivir de pie - ¿no querrás decir prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas?  
\- ¡crees que me importa como se diga!  
\- soy tu hermano mayor a mí no me levantes la voz - si fueras mi hermano mayor dirías lo que sientes y que piensas -ya lo estoy haciendo -¿ cómo te puede gustar estar todo el rato cambiando de país?  
\- no me gusta pero no hay opción - si hablamos con papá - no es por eso es por nuestra seguridad y la de la familia - si es mucho mejor para todos separarnos los de la gente querida que hemos hecho - es un precio que hay que pagar para sobrevivir - hablas como si nos fueran a matar - no puedo contartelo todo tienes que confiar en nosotros y marchamos de aquí cuanto antes - no sin que me digas la verdad de una vez - no te la puedo contar - sí que puedes pero no quieres -hemos hablado por las buenas si hace falta te llevo a casa agarrada por los pelos - adelante ,venga hazlo - Michelle Brooks Nikos, no me calientes - Si tantas ganas teneis tú y papá de iros hacedlo - Nos mudamos por ti - Para castigarme me dejais sin teléfono, no me cambiais de país - Si quieres morir quedate - Pues vale - Hermanita no quería llegar a esto pero - Fede, ¿que vas ha..?  
Federico se acercó, colocó una mano en la boca y la llevó en brazos hasta su casa. Al llegar la dejó en el porche donde la esperaban sus padres - Cariño menos mal que estás bien- suspiró su madre - Michelle ahora mismo nos vas a expļcar a todos tu reacción- le ordenó su padre - Papá, Mamá hablad vosotros solos con ella yo paso - Fede, Wallden hablo yo çon élla ,id vosotros a hacer las maletas - Vale- dijeron ellos al unisono - Haber cielo,¿qué te pasa?  
\- Que no quiero irme - No es solo eso ,verdad - ¿Por que lo dices?  
\- Cariño llevas desde los 5 años cambiandote de país y nunca has reaccionado de esta manera - Por qúe me hartado, hoy ha sido mi límite - Hoy tu has marcado que este era el límite y yo digo ¿Por qué? - No me... gusta cambiar de país - Has mirado a la zona creativa del cerebro - Odio cuando me psicoanalizas - Dime por que no quieres irte,¿quizas hay un chico?  
\- No, puede,¿como lo sabes?  
\- Cielo no me gusta ser la mala pero nos tenemos que ir - Oye ponme un guardaespaldas - No se - Look es un lobo muy valiente me protegerá - Esta bien, pero me debes una - Te quiero mamá - Mas vale que Look te cuide bien - Lo hará - Nada fiestas ni de chicos en casa - Vale, una pregunta -¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿Que opinarán papá y Fede de esto?  
\- No se -¿ Os contestamos nosotros ?  
\- Fede, Papá ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis espiandonos?  
\- Lo suficiente para saber que te vas a quedar en casa - Papá, ¿va enserio?  
\- Si - Te quiero tanto - Hoy has tenido suerte, no vuelvas ha reaccionar como lo has hecho - Vale papá - Look cuidará de ti - Gracias papá - Me debes una Michelle entró en casa junto con su familia y les ayudó ha hacer las maletas. Por la mañana a primera hora se despidieron y Michelle volvió a casa.  
\- Bueno Look estamos solos - Lo se princesa - Look, ¿acabas de hablarme?  
\- No - Vale, espera, pero sí. Creo que me voy a hechar una siesta para evitar el desmayo. No espera haré algo mucho más divertido - ¿Lo qué? - ¿Me estás hablando?  
\- Si - Lo ignoraré - Un lobo te habla y pasas de ello - La falta de sueño me debe estar jugando una mala pasada - Lo que tu digas - Voy ha llamar a Gael - ¿Quien es ese tal Gael?  
\- Un amigo - Soy lobo huelo la mentira - Vale me gusta un poquitín - Mas bien un muchitín - Estoy flipando - ¡Guau!  
\- Ves todo eran imaginaciones mías - ¡Guau!  
\- Lo voy ha llamar- cogio su teléfono y lo llamó - Hola porfavor deja tú mensaje ,paso de hablar - Hola a ti también - ¿Mi-mi-mi-chelle?  
\- Si - ¿Estás en Nueva York? - Si - Conmigo- dijo Look metiendose en la conversación - ¿Quien está contigo?  
\- Supongo que no corté contigo al final - ¿¡QUÉ!?  
\- Esque tu estas ahi y yo aqui donde hay tíos guapos - Pero - Has picado -¿Era broma?  
\- Si - ¿Qué tal en Nueva York? - No se - ¿Como qué no sabes? - No me ido -¿Estás en casa?  
\- Si - Voy para allá - Espera a esta hora no tienes una clase o algo asi - Es verdad, bueno te veo luego - Ok - Chao - Adios

I 


End file.
